Skits
=Series= *Bill *Brett *Communicating With The Dead *Damien *Drakengaurd *Fifth Grade *Fing *Invader *Killer Anthologies *Lambda Lambda Grafton *Making the Band *Pushy Penguins *The Real World *Resident Evil *Salesman *Sam Benesi: Pro Damn Shithole *Shmellows *Super Friends *Whale Jumping Through A Hoop *Yodeler's Corner =Skits= *.Lars *12-Minute Bonanza *The Ace *Atheist Eye for the Christian Guy *Affliction *Al Queda Training Video *The Alex/G Skit *Alex Plays The Optimist *The Alien Skit *Amigos *Apocolyptic Dodgeball *The Andersons *Backwards/Frontwards *The Bar Fight Skit *Big Tongue: A Musical Adventure *Biggie vs. Tupac *Burgermeister *Bushido Burrito *The Ceiling *Celebrity Fear Factor *Child Pornography *Chupacabra Horror *The Cocaine Skit *Cover Story *Crabs *Crow Documentary *The Dark Side *David Bowie is on the Moon *D&D Skit *Death Comes For Dewey *DEMO *Detective *The Dev Story *Diary: Jason *Dimension Hoppers *Divot *The Door *The Doug and Allie Skit *The Dream *Drunken Misadventures *Dumbass *The Economist *Edmound Takes All *Elephant Dick Man *Exit the Matrix *Facebook: The Movie *Final Fantasy: Parody *Final Frontier *Fishy *Franco's Computer *The Friedy Skit *Fuck 2.0 *Gangs of Medfield *Get The Gun *Gods Throw a Birthday Bash *Golfer and Gyrados *Handsome Paco *Hogwarts *Horror Movie *How To Lose A Guy In 28 Days Later *If *Iodized *It's a Wonderful Life...Literally *J Is Dead *Jack Proves G Wrong *Jaleel *Jean Claude Makes a Film *Jedi Academy Music Video *Jesus: Behind the Miracle *Jesus' Foreskin *Joe Coletta Size Me *The Journeyman Project *Kevin Tunell *Kill Bill Rehill *Killer Anthologies *Laws and Lies *Let it Be *The Liam Chronicles *Link Starts A Band *The Locust *Lola *Lost Hallway *Lord of the Rings: Part 1 *Lunatics...My Ass *Mad Brute on the Roof *Made: I Wanna Be A Badass *Magnum Opus 40 *The Manor Economy Skit *Men *Motion Picture Soundtrack Video *MTV Cribs with Matt Darian *Myself *Next-Gen *Ninjas vs. Pirates *Noob Hunter *The North Shore *Not Another Jeff Altimar Stereotype Skit *The Obese Cowboy *On the Road with 50 Cent and Eminem *Outback *OZ: Season Outside *Paddle Pouch *Panic! At The Disco *Ping Pong *Ping Pong Remix *Plumber *Pokemon Scent-Sation! *Popsicle Stick Skit *Pretentious Bathroom Nightmare From Hell *Project Brett Medeiros *The Quest *Regauding Gibbs *Reservoir Weskers *Richard Desire and the Intimate Commandments *Richard "Swoop" Whitebear *Rocket Knight Adventures *Rocky and Mulvoy *Searching For Smallpox *Shallow Green Sea *The Shovel *Signs *Simultaneously Elsewhere *The Skit No One Can Relate To *The Slav Skit *Sleepy Motel *The Snowman *Soap Opera *Spoiler Alert *Stop Motion Skit *Street Fighter *Sutton Dewey: The Man, The Music *Swingset Boy *There's Something About Mary *Tif and Cody *The Torpedo *The Tree *Tribute to Bryan Grove *Tribute to J *The Troll *True Life: Ghosts *True Life: My Uncle's Rob Thomas *Twisted Metal: Grove *Two Weeks Too Old *Uncle Sam *Variations on a Theme *Wazoohouse *Wesker and the TimeSplitters *Where's My Mommy? *White Chicks *The Wizard of Oz *World Cup Bonanza *You Got Nutted =Pre-Wazoo= *7 *Bar Wars *Be Careful What You Poo *The Bingo Movie *Celebrity Wrestling *Johnny Tremain *Frank Zappa Show *The Genie in the Dryer *Randamity *Retard Hits The Streets *The Sand Witch Project *Sucker *Teddy =Senior Projects= *Fire! Story of Medfield in King Philip's War *Yellow House *Da Babaluv =Unmade Legends= *All's Blue *Bugger *The Child Molester Skit *The Daviator *The Hermit and I *Really Happy Assassins *Tribes *Trouble in Paraguay *Urban Werewolf *The Wazoo Documentary